


Teen!Lock Texts

by ColourSherlockUnique



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Mystrade fluff, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourSherlockUnique/pseuds/ColourSherlockUnique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John meet while in college. How will things progress between the two? Can they still remain together when everything seems against them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

 

 

## One.

 

**Sherlock where are you? - GL**

 

_I am not coming. It's a pointless college party. It's too loud and there will be too many people - SH_

 

**Oh for God's sake! I'm coming to get you and drag you here. I want you to meet someone - GL**

 

_Seriously? Drag me there? Please. I don't want to meet anybody. - SH_

 

**Oh come on Sherlock! Mycroft's here! - GL**

 

_Mycroft? I'm sure he's overjoyed. - SH_

 

**Least he ditched his cake for it! Now put down your experiment and get to my birthday party! - GL**

 

_If I do this, do you promise you will never invite me to another party? - SH_

 

**Yes! - GL**

 

_Fine. - SH_

 

 

_~~~~~~~~_

 

 

**So? How'd it go last night? - GL**

 

_I thought I made it clear to you that I never want to speak to you again - SH_

 

**Aw come on Sherlock! It wasn't that bad - GL**

 

_You left me with a bunch of barely conscience idiots then forced the new person upon me. He tried and failed to make small talk - SH_

 

**What did you think of him though? - GL**

 

_Insufferable. He kept asking stupid questions. - SH_

 

**Give him a chance! John's great! - GL**

 

_Well good for him. Now leave me alone - SH_

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Hi Sherlock. It's John from last night. Greg gave me your number - JW

 

_Hello. - SH_

 

So...how are you today? - JW

 

_Please stop with the tedious questions. You don't know me. - SH_

 

Okay so no questions. You're right, I don't know you just like you don't know me - JW

 

_That's where you're wrong. You got into the college on a football scholarship to please your abusive father. You would rather study medicine instead because you're aiming to become a doctor. You feel bad for your mother because you had to leave her behind. You also have an alcoholic older brother who just split up with his girlfriend. - SH_

 

Wow. I mean...wow. How the hell did you know all that? I only met you last night! -JW

 

_I deduced it - SH_

 

Deduced? Okay wow. - JW

 

_Yes. I observe people - SH_

 

Wow. That's amazing! - JW

 

_Amazing? Not what people normally say. Stop saying wow. - SH_

 

Sorry! Why? What do people normally say? - JW

 

_Piss off - SH_

 

Hahahahah! That's brilliant! You won't tell anyone though? About me? - JW

 

_No. I won't - SH_

 

Thank you :) - JW

 

_You're welcome. - SH_

 

Gotta go to my lecture now. I'll text you later - JW

 

_Why? - SH_

 

Why what? - JW

 

_Text me later. Why? - SH_

 

Because I want to. You interest me. Now I've really gotta go. Bye! :) - JW

 

_Goodbye - SH_

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

_John has my number - SH_

 

**Oh...really? - GL**

 

_I know that you gave it to him - SH_

 

**I thought it would be good for you to have friends - GL**

 

_I have friends - SH_

 

**Me and Mycroft don't count. You need to speak to other people. Socialise! - GL**

 

  
_I don't_ do _other people. They infuriate and bore me. - SH_  


 

**Give him a chance! You spoke to him then? - GL**

 

_Yes. He text me, I told him my deductions from last night. He had to go to a lecture. He said he'd text me later. He also said I interest him. What did he mean by that? - SH_

 

**Wait, you told him what you observed about him and he didn't want to kill you? He finds you interesting? This is brilliant! It means that John wants to get to know you. He wants to be friends with you! - GL**

 

_Friends with me? Who would want to be friends with me? - SH_

 

**John Watson, obviously! - GL**

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

 

 


	2. Two.

Hey Sherlock! Have fun while I was in my lecture? - JW

_Hello. Yes. I determined the decomposition rate of fingers in a freezer - SH_

Fingers? Where did you get fingers from? - JW

_A morgue. I know the assistant there and she helps me acquire things for my experiments - SH_

You realise that makes you sound like some sort if Frankenstein? - JW

_Why? It's not like I'm sewing them together and creating a new species. Anyway, Frankenstein was the doctor not the monster. - SH_

Okay Mr. Know-it-all. You experiment with body parts? It sounds creepy - JW

_Coming from the person wanting to be a doctor - SH_

That's different. My patients will be alive unlike yours - JW

_They were never my patients to begin with - SH_

You really have an answer to everything, don't you? - JW

_Indeed - SH_

Since you've got an answer to everything, you can tell me about yourself - JW

_Why? - SH_

You know everything about me. Well almost everything. You were wrong about one thing. Besides it's only fair - JW

_Wrong? What part was wrong? - SH_

I have a sister. Harry's short for Harriet - JW

_A sister? There's always something - SH_

Yep. Now tell me about yourself - JW

_There is nothing to tell - SH_

Seriously? You do weird Frankenstein experiments and you read people like they're books and there's nothing to tell? - JW

_Exactly - SH_

Fine. I won't forget though :) - JW

_Hmph - SH_

Don't get all sulky on me - JW

_I'm not sulking - SH_

Yes. Yes you are - JW

_Whatever. I have to go, my fingers are starting to defrost - SH_

Lovely. Bye! :) - JW

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Hey Greg! What can you tell me about Sherlock? - JW 

**Sherlock? Urm...he skipped a few years. Got bumped up to our year. Him and his brother hate each other. Some unsolved family drama I guess - GL**

He got moved up? I just presumed he was the same age - JW

**Nah. He's supposed to be to still in high school - GL**

Wow. How'd he manage that? - JW

**You've seen him do the deduction thing right? He has a brilliant mind. Easily the smartest person in the college. - GL**

Okay then. That's terrifying and equally fascinating - JW

**So you and Sherlock getting along then? - GL**

Kinda. Keeps telling me about his experiments. - JW

**That's good. He's needs some more friends? - GL**

He doesn't have friends? - JW

**You've met him. How many friends do you think he has? - GL**

He wasn't that bad. Sherlock's alright once you get past the whole 'I know everything about anyone and anything' After that he nice :) - JW

**I have never heard anyone call Sherlock nice. - GL**

Thought you were his friend? - JW

**Yeah but he's a complete arse half the time. And besides, I'm closer to Mycroft than Sherlock - GL**

How can you be closer to Mycroft? It's like he's got his umbrella stuck up his arse - JW

**You'd have to get to know him! - GL**

I'll pass thanks :) I prefer Sherlock anyway - JW

**Sounds like someone has a crush on lil' old Sherlock ;) - GL**

Eff off! I am NOT gay! - JW

**Hahahah! Whatever. I know the truth now! - GL**

Go screw yourself Greg! - JW

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

_You heard from John? - SH_

No. I think he had to go home for family stuff - GL

_Oh. So why hasn't he text? - SH_

I don't know! Why don't you text him? - GL

_Do you think he'll mind? - SH_

I doubt it. For a week all you two have done is text. Think he might need a friend - GL

_Right. I will. Thank you - SH_

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

_Hello John. Gavin said you had gone home - SH_

Hi Sherlock. Yeah I have. - JW

_Everything okay? - SH_

Fine. Yeah everything's absolutely fine. Brilliant even! - JW

_John. - SH_

What? - JW

_Something's wrong. - SH_

No shit Sherlock - JW

_So, you want to talk about it? - SH_

No. - JW

_Oh good. - SH_

Jesus! You really are a sociopath, aren't you? Fuck you Sherlock! Just leave me alone. - JW

_So you did want to talk about it? - SH_

Obviously. - JW

_Then tell me then. I may be a sociopath but I can help. - SH_

Help? How on earth can you help? Can you fix my mothers broken nose? Can you help cover up all the bruises that I'm coming back with? Can you get my sister to come back home? No. You can't do any of that. No-one can. Look Sherlock, these are my problems and I have to deal with them. So please, just let me deal with them. - JW 

_You're right John. Practically anyway. I can't fix your mothers nose, but you can. I can't bring your sister home either. I can however cover up your bruises, so you don't have to worry about those. You aren't the only who has to deal with this sort of stuff. - SH_

Sorry for snapping at you. I didn't realise. Thank you Sherlock. You really think you can help me cover them up? - JW

_Yes John. I've had...practice. - SH_

Want to talk about it? - JW

_Not particularly. - SH_

Fair enough. Sorry for ignoring you the past couple of days - JW

_Understandable. But, when you coming back? - SH_

If all goes to plan, then tomorrow. I can't really take anymore of it here. I need to get back one way or another. - JW

_If you can't get back tomorrow, let me know. I'm sure i could persuade Mycroft to fetch you - SH_

Hahahah :) Thanks Sherlock, you're a good friend  - JW

_Friend? - SH_

Yeah. Of course. Of course you're my friend :) - JW

_Thank you John - SH_

For what? - JW

_For accepting me - SH_

 


	3. Three.

**_Hello John - MH_ **

Um...hello? Who is this? - JW

**_Mycroft Holmes. Sherlock's brother. How is he by the way? - MH_ **

Why don't you just ask him? - JW

**_I believe he is avoiding me. He has become close to you. So I ask again how is he doing? - MH_ **

Why does it matter to you? From what I've heard you two hate each other - JW

**_Sherlock and I have never seen...eye to eye. That doesn't mean that I don't worry about him. - MH_ **

Oh, right. Yeah, well he's fine. - JW

**_Good. I'll be in touch. Goodbye John. - MH_ **

Oh, urm...okay I guess. - JW

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sherlock I've just had the weirdest conversation with your brother! - JW

_What did he say? - SH_

He just asked how you were. I told him you were fine. He said he'd be in touch though - JW  


_Just ignore him. I do. - SH_

I think I'm gunna do that. I don't understand how Greg can stand him. He seems so full of himself - JW

_That's Mycroft for you. Greg likes him? Interesting. - SH_

Why is that interesting? They're just friends - JW

_Are they? - SH_

Wait...you're not saying? Them two? Greg and Mycroft? - JW

_Yes. I believe so. It's been going on for a while now. - SH_

Hahahah! This is brilliant! What you going to do? - JW 

_What do you mean? - SH_

Oh come on! You going to pass up this chance to mess with Mycroft? - JW

_Definitely not - SH_

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

_Hello Mycroft - SH_

**_Why are you bothering me? - MH_ **

_Got better things to do? - SH_

**_As a matter of fact I do. Go pester someone else. - MH_ **

_Like you pestered John earlier? - SH_

**_Ah. This is what it's about. I do apologise for conversing with your...goldfish. - MH_ **

_John isn't my 'golsfish' as you say. He's merely a friend. - SH_

**_Caring is not advantage, little brother. - MH_ **

_I could say the same to you. - SH_

**_I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about - MH_ **

_Of course not. I'm sure the students would love to hear about the football captain and the Iceman's relationship. - SH_

**_Sherlock. - MH_ **

_What? I was simply saying that our fellow students would be delighted to hear about how Greg seduced you. Or did you seduce him? Wouldn't want to get my facts confused. - SH_

**_I get it Sherlock. I won't bother John again. - MH_ **

_Good. Say hi to Greg for me. Though I'm pretty sure he's reading this now anyway. - SH_

**_Yes. Goodbye brother dear. - MH_ **

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

  
I was thinking that we should meet up - JW

_Why? - SH_

Well for one, I haven't seen you since my first night here at Greg's party. I haven't even seen you wondering around the college for that matter. Two, all we do is text. Surely it would be better to actually talk face to face for once? - JW

_I don't know. - SH_

What? Don't you want to see me again? - JW

_I don't know - SH_

You don't know whether you want to see me? We've met before, remember? - JW

_Yes. I remember. I just don't think meeting up would be good - SH_

Why not? I'm your friend. Friends meet up - JW

_I don't have friends. - SH_

Fine. I get it. Whatever. Bye Sherlock. I'll see you around...or not. - JW  

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Sherlock. What have you done now? I got a text off John saying you're an obnoxious arsehole. - GL**

_He wanted to meet up with me. - SH_

**So? What's so bad about that? - GL**

_What if he doesn't like me when we meet again? The one time we met, he was drunk. What if I'm not like he imagines? - SH_

  
**You have to be kidding me! John Watson is the only person who doesn't get offended by you. I doubt he gives a crap about how you act around him. Just text him and tell** **him you want to meet him. - GL**  


_I told him I don't have friends. - SH_

**Oh for the love of - Listen. He's your friend. He liked your company. Whether you were okay or being a complete twat. He liked you. Why do you keep pushing people away? - GL**

_I've never had a friend before. I have no idea what I'm supposed do or how I'm supposed to act. What if I mess everything up and he runs off? - SH_

**To say you're a genius, you sure can be an idiot! It's John. What part of this is hard to understand? He. Is. Your. Friend. He doesn't care how you act or what you do. You can sit and drink tea or run around London for all he cares. Just spend time with him! - GL**

_I'll wait till he calms down, then I talk to him. - SH_

**THANK GOD!! - GL**

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**They're not gunna talk again, are they? It's been weeks now. John looks dreadful. He misses him.  - GL**

**_Yes, I've noticed. Sherlock isn't doing well either. I'm afraid he may relapse. Looks like we'll have to intervene to bring them back together - MH_ **

**Sherlock and John. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? - GL**

**_We just want them to be friends again. Whatever else happens will be up to them. - MH_ **

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	4. Four.

**So...how's life? - GL**

_What do you want? - SH_

**Can't I just ask how you're doing? - GL**

_No. - SH_

**Fine. But I already know the answer. You're miserable - GL**

_No, I'm not. I'm fine. - SH_

**Yeah course. Why don't text John? That will cheer you up! - GL**

_Oh, that's what this is about. No. I won;t text John. It's made it clear he doesn't want to be friends. - SH_

**That's because YOU said you didn't have any friends! John was your friend. - GL**

_So it's my fault? - SH_

**Yeah, kinda. John kinda overreacted about it, but you shouldn't of said it. - GL**

_I'll think about texting him - SH_

**Thank you! - GL**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Hey John. Wanted to let you know practice is cancelled tonight - GL**

Hey, how come? - JW

**Bad weather - GL**

Oh - JW

**So...you heard from Sherlock? - GL**

Not this again! No I haven't. Before you ask, no, I'm not texting him - JW

Misses me? We spoke for a couple of weeks, if that - JW

**And? That doesn't mean anything. He was there for you when the stuff with your family kicked off. He was scared because you accepted him. Nobody had ever done that before. You were his first true friend. Please just text him - GL**

First friend? Really? - JW

**Yes. He said that he didn't have friends because to him he doesn't. Sherlock was scared that if you two met, you wouldn't find him interesting anymore. - GL**

 He didn't want to meet me because he was scared? Hah. That really doesn't sound like the cocky, I-know-everything Sherlock - JW

**How are you not getting this John?! He wants to be friends with you but doesn't know how! He's basically a child. He doesn't understand human behaviour - GL**

Okay, okay. Calm down! What happens when I text him and he doesn't reply? Or what if he does reply? Do we just pretend none of this happened and carry on where we left it? I couldn't do that. - JW

**I'm not saying that. Say something. Say anything to him. Just get him to start talking again. - GL**

What aren't you telling me? You wouldn't be this desperate for us to talk otherwise - JW

**Fine. Whatever I say you can't say to anyone. Especially Sherlock. He'd have a fit if he knew you knew about this - GL**

I promise I won't say anything - JW

**Okay. Before you came here, Sherlock was the new kid. He had to move schools because he got bullied a lot and got into some serious bad habits. He's been to rehab quite a lot from what Mycroft said. He came here because Mycroft is here and Sherlock hates Mycroft for this. He barely spoke to anyone, kept himself to himself. Then you happened. I have never seen someone so happy to be attached to their phone. He was, for once, genuinely happy. He's reverted back to his old self now you guys have stopped texting. So please, text him. - GL**

Wow. I had no idea. He had vaguely mentioned something about a bad past but I never thought it would be anything like this. Why would Sherlock be bullied? He's a genius! I don't understand how I changed him. All did was text him random stuff. - JW

**I don't think anyone but Sherlock knows how you changed him. Have you seen Sherlock? His deductions are the reason everyone hates him, I guess they all hate the fact that he is a genius. - GL**

Now I just feel awful! I'm an awful friend! I should have known something was up - JW

**You're not an awful friend. Sherlock can make the most peaceful person turn violent! I think he got scared because you accepted him and you weren't offended by him. Imagine having everyone telling you you're a freak your whole life and then one day, someone comes along and tells you you're amazing. What would you do? - GL**

I'd never let them go. But Sherlock let me go. - JW

**Did he? He thought you didn't want to speak to him, so he left you alone. Like I said, he has never had a proper friend before so he has no idea what he's doing. He needs you. - GL**

Okay. I get it. I'll text him - JW

**Finally! - GL**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hey Sherlock - JW

_John. - SH_

How are you? - JW

_Fine. - SH_

Urm...okay. Good. - JW

This is awkward - JW

Did you mean what you said? - JW

_Yes. I don't have friends. - SH_

_I just have one - SH_

I'm sorry Sherlock. I shouldn't have got annoyed at you. - JW

_Perfectly understandable. - SH_

_I'm sorry too. - SH_

Did Sherlcok just apologise? I must alert everyone! - JW

  
_Stop it! It's not that incredible - SH_  

Hahahah! It is! I'm sure newspapers would pay lots for this story! Maybe I'll have to be interviewed on TV? - JW

_Now, you're being ridiculous - SH_

You jealous that I'm gunna be rich soon? - JW

_Yes. That's exactly what I am. - SH_

I knew it! :) - JW

I've missed this - JW

_Me too. - SH_

 

 


	5. Five.

Hey Sherl - JW

_Never call me that - SH_

What about Sherly? - JW

_Definitely not - SH_

How about 'lock? - JW

_What is so difficult about saying Sherlock? - SH_

Nothing. I just wondered how you'd react - JW

_You have your answer. Johnny. - SH_

Don't! - JW

_Just wanted to know how you'd react - SH_

Oh shush! You truly are a genius - JW

_So now we're being sarcastic? - SH_

Like I said, a genius - JW

_This is an extremely pointless conversation - SH_

The pointless ones are always the best - JW

_Really? - SH_

Well sometimes! Anyways, what you doing? - JW

_I am currently being lectured by Mycroft about something. His voice is boring me to death - SH_

Hahah! I'm sure you'll survive. He seems weird. So glad I don't have to talk to my family - JW

_I wish I didn't have to converse with mine. My parents are painfully dull and Mycroft is constantly belittling me - SH_

Oh, so you parents aren't like you? I just presumed they were! Awh, does Mycroft pick on ickle Sherlock? - JW

_Shut up John! Mycroft has deluded himself into thinking that he is smarter than me which is ridiculous, of course. Just because he is older. Yes, my parents are 'normal' as you would say - SH_

Sibling rivalry, now we're getting somewhere! - JW

_What are you on about? - SH_

Doesn't matter. Got to go, am getting ready for a date - JW

_Date? - SH_

Yes. Date. That's what I said - JW

_Why are you going on a date? - SH_

Because that's what people do. I really like this girl. Her name is Mary - JW

_Dull. - SH_

To you maybe. Have you ever been on a date? - JW

_Yes. I had to. I needed information on human behaviour and a date seemed like a good situation in which to observe - SH_

It was an experiment?! - JW

_Yes - SH_

That poor girl. Please tell me you were nice to her? - JW

_Yes. I am always nice - SH_

You deduced her, didn't you? You aren't always nice - JW

_Of course I deduced her. She was extremely boring. Are all people like that? - SH_

To you, they probably are. We can't all be amazing genius', can we? Anyways, I'll text you later otherwise I'll be late. Bye! - JW

_Goodbye John - SH_

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

_John is on a date - SH_

**Good for him! Are you jealous? - GL**

_Jealous? No. - SH_

**Yep. You are - GL**

_I am not jealous - SH_

**Just think, somewhere out there someone is getting all of John's attention - GL**

_Do shut up - SH_

**Why are you texting me about it? - GL**

_Bored. - SH_

**I thought you were with Mycroft? - GL**

_Exactly. Bored - SH_

**Hey! Mycroft's not boring! - GL**

_Does someone like my brother? How interesting - SH_

**No! I didn't mean...I just. Shut up! - GL**

_I'm sure Mycroft would be fascinated by this - SH_

**Come on Sherlock! Stop messing around! - GL**

_I'm not messing around. I'm sure Mycroft will be pleased. Thought knowing him, he already knows - SH_

**Oh dear God! How does John put up with you? - GL**

_What do you mean? - SH_

**We've been talking 10 minutes and I already want to slap you. I just don't understand how John can talk to you for hours without wanting to hurt you - GL**

_John said that's what friends do - SH_

**You actually listen to him? Oh Sherlock, never lose him - GL**

_Of course I listen to him. I don't want to lose him. - SH_

**You realise that at some point, he is going to want to meet you - GL**

_Yes. I know - SH_

**You won't be able to avoid him forever - GL**

_Obviously. I plan to meet him, just not yet - SH_

**Fair enough. You know what you're doing - GL**

_Yes, I do. John's back now - SH_

**So you're ditching me for John? - GL**

_Of course. I'm sure Mycroft would love to hear from you - SH_

**Shut up Sherlock! - GL**

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

Hey Sherlock - JW

_Hello John. You are back soon. It's been 47 minutes - SH_

Yeah. I got there waited around for a while and then Mary showed up. With someone else - JW

_Sorry John - SH_

It's okay. It just sucks, you know? - JW

_Not really - SH_

I just want to forget it happened. Can we talk about something else? - JW

_Okay. What do you want to talk about? - SH_

Anything - JW

_Lestrade is in love with Mycroft - SH_

Hahah! Really? That's brilliant! How did you find out? - JW

_Lestrade told me. Well, he defended Mycroft which said it all - SH_

That is amazing! Does Mycroft like him back? - JW

  
_I'm not sure._   _I'll have to investigate - SH_  


You definitely should! Imagine them together! - JW

_I'd rather not - SH_

You gunna torment Mycroft with this? - JW

_Yes. I couldn't pass up such an opportunity - SH_

I'm guessing you told Greg that you knew? - JW

_Greg? - SH_

It's Lestrade's name - JW

_Oh. Must of deleted it. Yes I told him. He was mortified. He also questioned how you 'put up with me' - SH_

Deleted it? It gets easier. Besides you're fascinating. The good out-ways the bad with you - JW

_I delete things that I don't need to remember. From what I've been told, I don't have any good points. - SH_

No good points? Have these people met you? You are amazing, incredible and perfect. Don't listen to them, Sherlock - JW

_Perfect? Nobody is perfect - SH_

You are to me - JW

_I don't know what to say - SH_

Do you have to say something? - JW

_Yes! You just told me you find me perfect, amazing and incredible. You told me I have good points. You are the first to say any of those things and you have only met me once! - SH_

Just because I've met you once, doesn't make those things less true - JW

_I have nothing to give in return - SH_

Oh Sherlock! You don't need to give me anything. You being my friend is enough - JW

_Okay John - SH_

Thank you for tonight - JW

_Why? - SH_

I had a crap night and you cheered me up with the Mycroft and Greg thing. I expect an update on that soon, by the way! - JW

_You are welcome. I will try and get something off Mycroft about Lestrade - SH_

Hahah! I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight Sherlock - JW

_Goodnight John - SH_

 

 

 


	6. Six.

_John - SH_

Sherlock - JW

_Hello - SH_

Hey - JW

_Are you just going to repeat everything I say? - SH_

Nope. I was just waiting for you to start the conversation for once - JW

_For once? - SH_

Yeah. It seems like I always start our conversations, so this time, I thought I'd let you start - JW

_That is true - SH_

Why? - JW

_Why what? - SH_

Why do I always text you first? Why do you never text first? - JW

_I don't know - SH_

I don't believe you - JW

_Why not? - SH_

You're Sherlock! You always have something to say! So why not text first? - JW

_Reasons. - SH_

You have to give me more than that! - JW

_Fine. They are three reasons. One: I don't want to bother you. Two: I never know how to start talking to you. Three: I'm sure you will eventually get bored of me if I constantly text you, like I want to. - SH_

_John? - SH_

_It's been 42 minutes - SH_

_Are you bored of me? - SH_

_I'll leave you alone - SH_

 

No Sherlock! I'm not bored of you! Why would you think that? I was in a lecture. Sorry! guess I should of said. You could never bore me, How many times do I have to tell you? - JW

_Lots - SH_

Very funny! Don't you ever go to lectures? - JW

_Obviously. Why? - SH_

Well you always reply. I just thought you skipped them or something. - JW

_I can multitask - SH_

Fair enough. Oh, you should know that I might not be able to reply as much on a night. I got a job! - JW

_So? - SH_

What do you mean 'so'? - JW

_Why can't you text during work? - SH_

I'll be working at the coffee shop just opposite college. I doubt I can text and serve drinks - JW

_Why do you need a job in the first place? - SH_

Why does anyone get a job? Money, of course! Especially with Christmas being so close - JW

_Urgh. Christmas. - SH_

You don't like Christmas?! - JW

_No. It's a pointless holiday. - SH_

Whoa! No need to hate on Christmas! You get presents! - JW

_Yes. You also get dreadful family gatherings which you are forced to attend - SH_

Oh yeah, they do suck. Lucky for you, you can just talk to me instead! We can keep each other company during the awkward/dreadful family meet ups - JW

_That sounds good - SH_

See? I come up with all the best ideas! - JW

_I wouldn't go that far - SH_

Well you wouldn't have suggested it! - JW

_I could of - SH_

No, you couldn't and wouldn't - JW

_Would too - SH_

You're such a drama queen! - JW

_Am not - SH_

You're just proving me right! - JW

_Hmph. - SH_

Oh shush! Anyways, I gotta go. Greg's trying to call me. I'll text you later - JW

_Oh...okays. - SH_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_Hello Mycroft - SH_

**_Sherlock. What do I owe the pleasure? - MH_ **

_You and Lestrade are friends, correct? - SH_

**_Correct - MH_ **

_You want to be more though - SH_

**_Surely, you didn't text me for this? - MH_ **

_No. I think I have a problem. - SH_

**_Ah. I understand. John, I presume? - MH_ **

_Yes. How could you tell you have feelings for Lestrade? - SH_

**_I never imagined having this conversation with you, Sherlock. Especially over someone as plain and boring as John Watson. - MH_ **

_Shut up Mycroft. John isn't plain or boring. He is different. He accepts me for who I am and hasn't freaked out and left. He said he finds me...perfect. Lestrade is the one who is plain and boring. Get your facts right, Mycroft. - SH_

**_Your feelings are quite developed. You're extremely defensive of John, which proves you having feelings for the boy. You a really like a school girl with a crush - MH_ **

_Oh shut up and tell me how to fix it! - SH_

**_Fix it? - MH_ **

_Yes, fix it. I can't have these feelings Mycroft. If John ever found out, he would leave me. I can't lose my only friend over something so stupid as feelings because I know he doesn't feel the same - SH_

**_I told you caring isn't an advantage. Since you chose to disregard my words, I'll try to help. There is nothing you can do. You could ignore John, which for you is impossible. You could just tell him and 'hope for the best' as they say which once again, would be impossible for you. Or like I said do nothing. Keep John as a friend and hide your feelings to the best of your abilities. - MH_ **

_That's your advice? Do nothing? - SH_

**_Yes. It is working for me. Goodbye Sherlock - MH_ **

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

__Incoming Call__

**"Hey John"**

"Hey Greg, what's up?"

**"It's Mycroft. I think I might...you know"**

"I knew it! Sherlock was right!"

**"What?! Sherlock knew?!"**

"Yeah. He told me in the first place"

**"Oh God! That's all I need. He'll probably tell Myc everything!"**

"Myc? Really?"

**"Oh shut it, Watson!"**

"I doubt Sherlock will tell Mycroft about you. He's probably torturing him about his fee...nothing"

**"His what? Feelings? Are you with holding information from me?"**

"You're not a detective yet, you know!"

**"Shut up! Mycroft has feelings?"**

"Fine! Fine! Yes. Sherlock 'suspects' that Mycroft may have a slightly huge obsession with you"

**"YYYEEEESSSSSSSSS!!"**

"That was the most girly-ish scream I have ever heard!"

**"Screw you! Mycroft likes me back!! YES!"**

"Calm down! What you gunna do?"

**"Actually, I have no idea. What should I do?"**

"Don't ask me, I dunnoh! Why not just tell him?"

**"I can't do that!"**

"Then don't do anything"

**"Can't do that either"**

"Then I'm all out of ideas."

**"You're bloody helpful!"**

"Hey! Who told you about Mycroft? Exactly. You'd still be in denial if it wasn't for me."

**"True, true. So..."**

"So what?"

**"You gunna get with Sherlock?"**

"What? No!"

**"Really?"**

"Yes!"

**"Really? Honestly?"**

"Yes. I mean, I don't know"

**"Haha! I knew it!"**

"Stop it!"

**"Make me! So why don't you just admit it? You want some Sherlock in your life"**

"Urgh. I admit I may have a tiny thing for him"

**"Tiny? More like a gigantic thing!"**

"Yeah, yeah"

**"What you think you're gonna do about it?"**

"Nothing, obviously. It's Sherlock. I have no chance, actually scratch that, I have less than 0% chance with him."

**"Don't be so sure"**

"Really?"

**"That's what I thought about Myc. but now look!"**

"I suppose...what is it with the Holmes'?"

**"God knows, but they're damn good at whatever is it they do and they don't even realise!"**

"Hahah! That's true! Urgh, we sound like teenage girls!"

**"Oh we do! This isn't good"**

"Nope!"

**"Wanna go grab coffee and discuss it more?"**

"Oh god yes!"

**"Hahah!"**

"See you in 5"

**"Yep, see ya!"**

 

__Disconnected__

 

 

 


	7. Seven.

 

 

Sup Sherly - JW

_John? - SH_

Heeeyy! - JW

_Are you drunk? - SH_

Noooo! AM not! Oh, Greg wants to get with Mycroft - JW

_I know - SH_

We should set them up! On a blind date! Yeah! - JW

_You're definitely drunk - SH_

_Incoming call_

"Hey Sherlock!"

_"Why did you ring me?"_

"Because I wanted to! I wanted to hear you're pretty voice!"

_"My pretty voice?"_

"Yeah! It's soo pretty! I like you Sherlock. You're nice and clever and...and pretty!" 

_"I'm going to hang up now."_

"Awh no don't. Don't you like me?"

_"...yes."_

_Disconnected_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Urgh. My head - JW

_You deserve it - SH_

Thanks Sherlock. So caring as usual - JW

_Yes. - SH_

Urm...did I say anything bad last night? My phone says I called you - JW

_No. It wasn't bad. You kept telling me I had a pretty voice. By the way, you are insufferable when you are drunk - SH_

And that's all I said? Oh thank God! I was expecting something terrible. I can live with that! Besides, it's true - JW

_True? - SH_

Yeah. Your voice is all posh and educated - JW

_So? - SH_

It's not a complaint! Maybe pretty wasn't the best word for it... - JW

_I don't know what to say to that - SH_

Maybe say what the best hangover cure is? - JW

_Paracetamol and tea - SH_

Genius :) - JW

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

How's your head doing? - JW

**Let's not do that again - GL**

Agreed. I refuse to leave my bed today! - JW

**Wish I could stay in bed all day, but my family are visiting later - GL**

Unlucky! Did you drunk call Mycroft? - JW

**No. There's a lot of drunk texts though. Don't think he's too happy with me - GL**

I called Sherlock. Apperently I  kept saying he had a pretty voice - JW

**Hahah! How'd he react? - GL**

Not sure he knows how to react! He said 'I don't know what to say to that' - JW

**John Watson, the only person who can leave Sherlock Holmes speechless! - GL**

Ha! I'm sure he'll find his sarcastic words before long - JW

**Yep! Oh, got to go throw up again - GL**

**Never again - GL**

Lovely! - JW

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It's nearly Christmas! :) - JW

_Your point is? - SH_

Oh yeah, I forgot you don't like it. I'm trying to think of presents for people - JW

_I don't buy presents - SH_

Really? Actually no, that doesn't surprise me - JW

_Why not? - SH_

I've come to expect the unexpected from you - JW

_Really? - SH_

Yup. You could say you were riding a donkey to Mars and I wouldn't think anything of it - JW

_I would much rather ride it to the moon. It's closer - SH_

You never fail to make me smile - JW

_Okay... - SH_

I didn't mean it like...dammit! - JW

So back to you being a Scrooge - JW

_I'm not a Scrooge. If I didn't have my family, I'd enjoy Christmas - SH_

I feel the same. Well, only my dad. Oh, I'm about to start my first shift! Ah, I'm nervous! - JW

_You will be fine. You will be making coffee, it's not rocket science - SH_

Which you know plenty about, I'm guessing? Thanks Sherlock - JW

_Indeed I do - SH_

_You're welcome - SH_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey Molly. How's you? - JW

**Hi! I'm good! Just stressing about Christmas, I have no idea what to get my parents - MH**

I know what you mean. It's so difficult! My dad is the worst. No matter I get it will be wrong. Hopefully we get a Christmas this year - JW

**You're welcome to stay at mine again, if you want? - MH**

Thanks Mols! Don't where I'd be without you! - JW

**No problem! Do you know Sherlock Holmes? - MH**

Yeah, I do actually. We text a lot, why? - JW

**I thought it was you! I was doing a shift yesterday and he came in. He was texting someone and he was smiling like crazy at his phone. I took him his coffee and his phone lit up with your name. Just thought I'd check! - MH**

Yeah it was me. Smiling, really? I've only met him once but we've been texting for months - JW

**Months? Why am I only hearing about this now? - MH**

Sorry! I meant to tell you but Sherlock is very distracting - JW

**I know what you mean. He has a certain aura about him, you know? - MH**

Not really. I was kinda drunk the first time I met him and he hated me. I don't really remember him! - JW

**If you two are so close, why haven't you met up again? - MH**

I tried to suggest it but I get the feeling that he doesn't want to yet. Don't know why - JW

**Yeah, he's had a rough time. Just bare with him - MH**

I heard about his 'rough times' I guess I'll just wait until he wants to meet. How do you know him? - JW

**We've got the same lectures. He barely talks but I think that's just Sherlock - MH**

Lucky! Kinda wish I had a lecture with him. Least then he'd have to talk to me face to face - JW

**Yeah! Awh, least he's got you. Never seen him so happy. It's good! - MH**

Glad to know I'm not bothering him! - JW

**Just keep doing what you're doing and things will work out! - MH**

Hahah! I hope so! - JW

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You'll be happy to know I've finally finished all my Christmas shopping - JW

_Congratulations - SH_

Why, thank you! - JW

Now I need to start wrapping them...this isn't going to end well - JW

_Have fun with that - SH_

_My family have started to arrive - SH_

Oh that sucks! Can't you escape anywhere? - JW

_No. I'm currently being pestered about not having a wife yet - SH_

Wife?! But you're only - wait, how old are you? - JW

_Sixteen - SH_

Then why on earth are they on about wives? Its insane! - JW

_That's my family - SH_

I think you need to grab your donkey and trot away - JW

_To the moon? - SH_

To the moon! - JW

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hey Greg, will you be seeing Sherlock before Christmas day? - JW

**Yeah should be, why? - GL**

I need you to give him something - JW

**Sure thing - GL**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hey Molly, I need your help. I need to know how to sew - JW

**Urm...okay? Wanna come round? - MH**

Yep! Be there in 20! - JW

 

 


	8. Eight.

 

 

**Have you given it to Greg yet? - MH**

Yeah! Thanks again Molly! Just hope he likes it! - JW

**He should do! If he doesn't, oh well! You put thought into it - MH**

That's true! Never been so nervous over giving someone a gift! I can already feel the judgement! - JW

**I'm sure Sherlock will love it! - MH**

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_Why did Mycroft give me a present saying it was from you? - SH_

**It isn't from me, it's from John - GL**

_Oh. Why would John get me something? Do I have to get him something? - SH_

**Because he wanted to? I don't know why! I doubt he expects anything from you to be honest - GL**

_Good. Wasn't going to get him anything anyway. - SH_

**Still don't understand how John puts up with you! - GL**

_Neither do I, but he does. Why can't I open it now? - SH_  

**It's a Christmas present. To be opened on Christmas Day. Like everyone else - GL**

_Boring. - SH_

**Just do it Sherlock! - GL**

_Fine. - SH_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Merry Christmas Sherlock! :D - JW 

_It's literally 12.02 am. Do you text everyone at this time? - SH_

No. I text you at this time because you're the only one who will be awake. Plus I wanted to be the first one to wish you Merry Christmas! - JW

_Okay. Does this mean I am allowed to open your present now? - SH_

Yeah it does! Didn't think you would actually wait! - JW

_Lestrade made me promise I would wait - SH_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Did you open it? - JW

Are you asleep? - JW

Sherlock? - JW

Didn't you like it? - JW

Sorry if you didn't. It's okay though! - JW

Please answer me Sherlock - JW

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**John just text me. Why are you ignoring him? - GL**

_I have no idea what to say to him - SH_

**Why? What happened? - GL**

_I opened the present he got me - SH_

**Ooh what was it? Didn't you like it? - GL**

_That isn't the problem - SH_

**Then what is? And what was it? - GL**

_John made me something - SH_

**So? - GL**

_He made me something. Me, Sherlock Holmes, the sociopath that everyone avoids. I have tried to push him away but he just doesn't leave. I can be the most awful, rude, insensitive arsehole but he still stays. Now he's made me a Christmas present. No-one has ever put any thought into a present for me. John comes along and turns everything upside down and I don't know what to do. It's driving me insane. Why is he doing this for me? Do I actually mean something to him? Why do I care about him? - SH_

**John made you a present because he's your friend. He wanted to get you something to show his appreciation. You care about him because he truly cares about you. It's the first time it's happened to you so of course it's confusing. What you need to do is text John. You can't keep ignoring him because one day you might look around and realise you let your one true friend slip through your fingers - GL**

_I want to text him but what do I say? Will I have made it awkward? - SH_

**Just say thanks to him. And apologise for not getting back to him sooner - GL**

_Okay I'll do that. - SH_

**Glad to help - GL**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Sorry for the late reply. I do like it. Why did you do it though? - SH_

It's okay. Glad you like it! I did it because you said how crappy Christmas was for you so I thought I'd make you something that might make you smile, even if it was only for a moment - JW

_It did - SH_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

**Mycroft any chance you know what John made Sherlock for Christmas? - GL**

**_Should have known it was from John. Yes. He seems to of acquired a cushion with a donkey walking to the moon on it. Sherlock has spent the past few hours just staring at it - MH_**

**He's just been staring at it? - GL**

**_Yes. I think he is trying to figure out the meaning of it - MH_**

**I think he's putting too much thought into it. John probably thought Sherlock deserved something to open on Christmas - GL**

**_I agree. This is the first time this has happened to Sherlock. I think we should leave him to figure out what to do from here - MH_**

**Yeah! He's finally experiencing the world! - GL**

**_Yes, he is. Not sure whether John is going to make my brother, or make him worse than ever. - MH_ **

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**A donkey cushion? - GL**

Yeah! It's kind of an inside joke! - JW

**Fair enough. According to Mycroft he spent ages just sat looking at it - GL**

Really? That's good I guess! - JW

**Think you confused him - GL**

How can I confuse him with a cushion? - JW

**Sherlock has never received a present off anyone but family so it sent his brain into overdrive again - GL**

Oh dear! I didn't mean for that to happen! Just wanted to cheer him up over Christmas! - JW

**It did! Think he's just reading too much into it! - GL**

Is that a bad thing? - JW

**Probably not for you! You are the only one who can stand him, which is a good thing - GL**

Yup. Pretty much! Anyway, making any process with Mycroft? - JW

**Kind of. Well, I think I am! We're getting coffee together after my family leave tomorrow. That counts as a date, right? - GL**

I guess it counts! Does he know it's a date? Just coffee? ;) - JW

**Yes! Just coffee! Nothing more. No, he doesn't! - GL**

Though you want more! - JW

**Yep! But I'll take whatever I can get! Even if it does mean just coffee. You want more with Sherlock! - GL**

Haahaa yeah, that's true! Obviously I do but it's not gunna happen for ages considering he won't meet me face-to-face! - JW

**That is a problem! Hmm...think I may have a plan! - GL**

Plan? What plan? - JW

**A plan to make you and Sherlock to meet up again! - GL**

Should I be worried? - JW

**Of course not! Just trust me! - GL**

Yep. Definitely worried. - JW

**It will be fine! Honestly! - GL**

Oh dear! Not too happy about this... - JW

**Really John? It'll be fine! I'll make sure it's nice and classy! - GL**

Classy? Now I'm scared! - JW

**Just leave me to my plans! - GL**

Okay. Fine. - JW

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

My family have finally left! Yays! - JW

_That's good! Mine are here for one more day. I'm going insane - SH_

They still bugging you about your non-exsistant wife? - JW

_Yes. Unfortunately. - SH_

I still can't believe they want you to marry someone even though you're sixteen! That's unreal! - JW

_I know. They've been discussing someone they have picked for me. I'm supposed to meet her tomorrow - SH_

What? They have picked some girl for you? Do you have any say in the matter? - JW

_No. I'm supposed to just agree with their decision and be happy about it - SH_

What?! God, I feel kinda happy about my family now! They may moan and bitch but they never try and force me into marriage - JW

_Yeah. It's not good - SH_

What's your plan then? - JW

_Plan? - SH_

Yeah! You need a plan for when you meet this person - JW

_Really? - SH_

Obviously! If you annoy her enough, she will despise you and won't want to be with you! :) - JW

_Would that work? - SH_

Yeah! Just be your obnoxious self and you'll be fine! - JW

_Obnoxious self? - SH_

Yep! :) - JW

_Okay...- SH_

Don't worry, I love you anyways Sherlock! - JW

_Love me? - SH_

Yup! - JW

_Okay then...- SH_

Don't you love me too? :( - JW

_You're acting like a child - SH_

Yeah but you love me anyway! - JW

_Obviously - SH_

Sarcastic Sherlock strikes again! - JW

_Grow up - SH_

I will when you do! - JW

_Very clever - SH_

I like to think so! Think I may be smarter than you! - JW

_Really? - SH_

Oh, don't try and deny it! You're jealous of my superior intellect - JW

_Fine. I'm jealous - SH_

I knew it! - JW

_Why am I friends with you? - SH_

Because I'm awesome! - JW

_If you say so - SH_

I do! Anyways, I gotta go otherwise I'll be late for my shift - JW

_Okays. Bye then - SH_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sorry I didn't text you last night. Was dead after work! You met the girl yet? - JW

_Am with her now. Don't think your advice worked. I've been extremely rude and said all of my deductions about her. She just said 'Brainy is the new sexy' What does that even mean? - SH_

Oh dear. No good. It means that no matter how mean you are to her, she's not gunna give up. She's decided she wants you, so she's definitely going to try everything to get you - JW

_Oh. I don't like her. She's hiding something and I want to know what it is - SH_

Fair enough. Just make sure you don't get too caught up in trying to find out the secret - JW

_The game is on, John! - SH_

Okay then. Just keep me updated! Sounds interesting - JW

_I will. I have to go. Apparently I'm not paying enough attention to her - SH_

I shall prey for you! - JW

_Thank you - SH_


	9. Nine.

****

Hey Sherlock - JW

Well that shift was awful! So many awkward customers! - JW

Sherlock? - JW

So, I'm on fire dancing through the streets - JW

Are you there? - JW

Have I done something wrong Sherlock? - JW

Sorry if I have - JW

It's been 3 days now. Please just answer me! - JW

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_John. I was in my mind palace - SH_

For 3 days? - JW

_Has it been 3 days? Hadn't noticed - SH_

How could you not notice?! - JW

_I just said. I was thinking - SH_

Okay then...about what? - JW

_Irene - SH_

Who? - JW

_The person I'm being set up with - SH_

Oh yeah. Any closer to finding out the secret? - JW

_Nearly. I know she's working for someone. Not sure who or why though. I know it involves me - SH_

It involves you? How? - JW

_Irene and whoever are planning something and I know it's to do with me - SH_

Okay then. Just be careful! - JW

_Careful? - SH_

Yes. For one, you're being set up with Irene which is wrong in itself. Two, we don't know how dangerous this person could be! - JW

_True. I'm always careful - SH_

Why don't I believe you? - JW

_Because you're an idiot - SH_

Thanks... - JW

_Don't be like that. Practically everyone is - SH_

Okay. I'm going to go. Have fun thinking. - JW

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sherlock is an arsehole! - JW

**What's he done now? - GL**

Well, you know how his family are trying to set him up with someone? I think he might actually like them! - JW

**Yeah their family is trying set Myc up with someone as well. It sucks. I don't think Myc will accept it easily! I hope not anyway. What makes you think Sherlock likes them? - GL**

It really sucks! Okay, well, I don't know whether he actually likes them but he spent 3 days in his mind palace thinking about her! He says she's hiding something but I don't know! Am I just being paranoid? - JW

**Yes. Honestly, it's just you this time. If Sherlock says she's hiding something, then she is. He won't stop until he figures it out. - GL**

Oh great. I got arsey with him for nothing! Well not nothing, he was being a complete arse - JW

**I don't blame you for being off with him! He pushes everyone's buttons! - GL**

Yeah that's true! Has Mycroft met her? - JW

**Yup. You want to know what's she like, don't you? - GL**

I need to know what she's like! - JW

**Fine. From what Mycroft said she's pretty much perfect. Myc didn't get a good feeling off her which is something I guess - GL**

Perfect? Oh God. What are you leaving out? And don't say you're not because I know you are! - JW 

**Okay, okay! Myc did say if Sherlock hadn't met you first, he'd want it to work between them. That was before you though! We both want you to be with Sherlock! - GL**

Do you think they would be better together? - JW

**Honestly? I don't know. - GL**

Okay. Thanks. - JW

**Yeah...no problem. - GL**

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**I think I messed up - GL**

**_Why? What happened? - MH_ **

**John asked about the girl Sherlock is being set up with and I may have told him what you said - GL**

**_It will be fine Greg. Why was John asking about her? -MH_ **

**Sherlock had been in his mind palace for days thinking about her. He thinks she's hiding something then got arsey with John and now John thinks he's going to be replaced by her - GL**

**_Of course she's hiding something. I had hoped Sherlock would of worked it out before it caused a problem between them - MH_ **

**What do we do now?- GL**

**_You keep John from going crazy and I will talk to Sherlock - MH_ **

**Okay but I think it might be a bit late for John - GL**

**_Oh very funny - MH_ **

**You love it! - GL**

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**_What did you say to John? - MH_ **

_I didn't say anything to him- SH_

**_Why not? - MH_ **

_What is the point of this Mycroft? - SH_

**_You ignored John for days because you were too busy thinking about her - MH_ **

_I explained it to John - SH_

**_Yes but how well? - MH_ **

_I don't have time for your cryptic comments. Get to the point. - SH_

**_Did you insult John? - MH_ **

_No - SH_

**_Really? Then why is he texting Greg about you becoming 'arsey' with him? - MH_ **

_I may have called him an idiot but I told him that everyone is - SH_

**_Okay let me put it simply for you Sherlock. Do not push John Wayson away. You cannot afford to lose him. Another one isn't going to come along. Both of you need each other - MH_ **

_I'm not pushing him away - SH_

**_Have you text him since? - MH_ **

_No. I've been thinking - SH_

**_You're worse than a child sometimes - MH_ **

_You're the one being childish. John's my friend. I know him better than you do. I know what I'm doing Mycroft - SH_

**_Of course you do - MH_ **

_Stop bothering me and go eat some cake. Or better still, go eat Lestrade. I'm sure he'd enjoy that - SH_

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

_Incoming Call_

 

"I saw them."

**"John? You saw who?"**

"Sherlock and Irene. God, they do look perfect together."

**"Oh. Don't freak out about it! Where'd you see them?"**

"I was just finishing work and they walked past the cafe. Their arms were linked. He hasn't text me in 2 days now."

**"2 days? Goddammit Mycroft!"**

"Mycroft?"

**"Yeah. He said he'd speak to Sherlock but it looks like it didn't happen. Or Sherlock didn't listen. Either one."**

"Most likely the latter. I've been thinking me and Sherlock weren't gunna-"

**"No! Don't say it! You are meant to be! If only you knew how much Sherlock has changed since he met you, you'd see how good you are for him. I know dealing with him takes the patience of a saint but please! Don't give up on him!"**

"Whoa! Okay. No need to beg. I won't give up on him. It's just difficult when he's linking up with a perfect brunette."

**"I know but trust me when I say it isn't what it looks like. It may sound awful but Sherlock is just using her so he can figure out the secret she's hiding. It's what he lives for."**

"That does sound awful but it doesn't surprise me. I'll trust you on this but if anything happens between them I'm allowed to walk away, okay?"

**"Fine! It won't though, promise!"**

"If you say so."

 

_Disconnected_

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_I haven't got any further with Irene - SH_

Oh okay. Are you two together now? - JW

_She thinks we are - SH_

You seemed pretty happy linked up with her the other day - JW

_What? - SH_

You two work well together - JW

_I don't like her. You know that - SH_

Could of fooled me - JW

_That is the idea. She has to believe that I like her in order for me to disern what her plan is. As I've said before, I know it involves me. I just can't figure out why I know that some of how she acts acts and says is an act. She thinks, no, she believes she is more intelligent than me. It's just a game. And she won't win this one. Irene is used to having the upper hand and being on top. So, if I act in love with her, she will fall for it, meaning I have beaten her - SH_

It sounds...complicated. How can you be sure this will work? - JW

_It will. It's the only possiblity. Once you elimate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth. - SH_

Okay. So what's next? - JW

_It's too much to explain over text - SH_

_Speedy's in 20? - SH_

Okay. See you there - JW

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

_Incoming Call_

 

 

**"Hey! You've reached the voicemail of Joh  Watson. Just leave me a message and I'll get back to you soon!"**

 

 

_"Hello John. I see you, sat with Sherlock. Those puppy dog eyes won't work on him. He's mine. You better leave him alone. You text him little too much, don't you think? I think you need to stop. Or you might just find some unpleasent things happen to Sherlock. I know you'll make right choice. Would hate to hurt his pretty little face."_

 

 

_ Disconnected_

 


	10. Ten.

**You actually met up with John?! - GL ******

_Yes. Why is this so interesting to you? - SH > _

**This coming from the guy who point blank refused to meet him, in case he didn't like him and now, out of the blue, you two meet? Of course I'm bloody interested! What happened then? - GL**

_We met at Speedy's, had coffee and talked. Satisfied? - SH_

**Oh come on! I need more than that! What did you talk about? - GL**

_Why does it matter to you? - SH_

**This is the first friend you've had! Of course I'm interested! It's not everyday you go off meeting people for coffee! Now, tell me probably what happened - GL**

_Hmph. Fine. We had coffee and talked about Irene. I told him about the plans I have and my different theories about why she's doing this. - SH_

**Ooh how exciting! Sherlock is growing up! I'm like a proud mother! Will you be seeing him again? - GL**

_This conversation is over now. - SH_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Hello John. Greg is being irritating - SH_

_Think I've made progress. Want to meet at Speedy's again? - SH_

_I know your not at work today - SH_

_Can you just reply John? - SH_

_It's been 4 days. I know I haven't done anything. Not by my standard anyway - SH_

_You haven't spoken to me since we met up. Did it not go well? You said you wanted to meet again. I guess I didn't meet your expectations. Was I too rude? You seemed happy that day, so what changed? - SH_

_I hoped you'd at least have the decency to reply to that. Do you not even have the decency to tell me why you don't want to speak to me? - SH_

_It's been a week. - SH_

_I know you know already, just thought I'd reiterate the point. - SH_

_168 hours - SH_

_10,080 minutes of silence from you - SH_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Have you spoken to John? - SH_

**No. Haven't spoken in about a week. Why? -GL**

_Same. I've text him over the week but got nothing - SH_

**I wonder why he's ignoring both of us? Usually he ignores me because he's busy talking to you - GL**

_Something is wrong. Especially if he's ignoring you too. Do you know if he's been going to lectures or work? - SH_

**I know he's going to all his classes, not sure about work though. Could ask Molly if you want? - GL**

_Who's Molly? - SH_

**Are you serious? You've sat next to her for a year in both your Physics and Chemistry lectures! - GL**

_Oh yeah. What's she got to do with John? - SH_

**They work together and are really close friends. - GL**

_Then yes. Use her. I'll speak to Mycroft. - SH_

**Why Mycroft? What can he do? - GL**

_Reasons. - SH_

**Fine. - GL**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Mycroft, I need your help - SH_

_**And what, prey tell, could you possibly need my help with? - MH**_

_It's John. He hasn't spoken to me in a week. - SH_

**_What have you done this time? - MH_**

_I haven't done anything.John hasn't text Lestrade in a week either. I could understand if it was just me he was ignoring but not Lestrade as well. I think it has something to do with Irene. - SH_

**_Very well. What do you propose I do? - MH_**

_If it Irene and whoever she's working with, then he's being threatened. Which would explain why he can't use his phone. Could you get him another phone? But without anyone knowing? - SH_

**_Yes. That's simple enough. You need to solve this Sherlock, and quickly - MH_**

_What do you think I've been doing? - SH_

**_Moping after John. - MH_**

_Just get him another phone. - SH_

**_It may take a day - MH_**

_Whatever. - SH_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Hey Molly! Heard anything from John lately? - GL**

**Greg, hi! Yeah I saw him yesterday at work but he looked awful. Think something's wrong with him. He's only doing one shift a week now. - MH**

**Oh dear. Thanks Molly. Don't worry, I'm sure John will be okay soon! - GL**

**Oh no worries! Does it have something to do with Sherlock? Have they stopped speaking again? - MH**

**Yeah something like that. Gotta go Molly - GL**

**Oh okays...bye then - MH**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Just text Molly. John has been going to work but he's only doing one shift a week now. And she says he looks awful. - GL**

_So he is being threatened. - SH_

**What? He's being threatened? By who? - GL**

_Irene and someone else. I'm pretty sure they're planning something to do with me, and now they're using John - SH_

**Jesus Christ! What do we do? - GL**

_Nothing for now. Mycroft's getting John another phone within a day. We should be able to talk to him then. Not too much though, they're probably watching him. - SH_

**Jeez this is complicated. What are you doing to do now? - GL**

_I'm going to carry on my 'relationship' with Irene. After I speak to John, I'll be able to figure out what they're planning - SH_

**What have you got yourself into? Nevermind. I know you can solve it. Just do it soon, yeah? I don't wanna think about what would happen to John if this doesn't work - GL**

_You and me both - SH_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Incoming Call_ 

"Sherlock?" 

_"John? Are you okay? What happened?"_

"I'm okay, I promise. It happened they day we met at Speedy's. I checked my phone when I got home and there was a voicemail off Irene. Saying that we text too much and that you belonged to her. She said I had to stop talking to you or she would hurt you." 

_"I'm so sorry John. I never thought she would go this far. I knew Irene and the other person had plans for me but I never dreamed they'd use you."_

"It's okay Sherlock, honestly. They haven't hurt me. Not that they're not capable. Anyway, listen. There's lots I need to tell you and I don;t know how long I have. After the voicemail, I did as it said, the next day nothing happened. The day after however, I received another. Asking me to cut down my hours at the cafe due to 'family business' so I did. Then we met. Irene brought me to an abandoned warehouse somewhere nearby. She questioned me for hours about you, wanting every piece of information I could give her. I told her that despite how much we talk, I don't know you half as well as she believes I do. She didn't take kindly to that. A guy came out of the shadows and told Irene that I was speaking the truth. He was Irish and I think he called himself Jim. The take me to the warehouse everyday and Irene brags about all the things you two have done together. I'll be going there again tonight." 

_"Interesting. Do you know where this warehouse is? "_

"No idea. It takes about half an hour, maybe slightly more to get there." 

_"Okay. What time do you normally get back?"_

"Normally about midnight, sometimes one." 

_"Would you be able to ring me after they drop you off tonight?"_

"Yeah sure. Sherlock?" 

_"Yes John?"_

"Don't do anything stupid because of me, okay?" 

_"Okay."_

"Promise me?" 

_"Promise."_

"Good. I'll speak to you tonight then. Bye Sherlock." 

_"Goodbye John."_

_Disconnected_ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_John is okay. More later. - SH_

**Thank God! - GL**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_John is okay. Plans in place. - SH_

**_Be careful, brother mine. - MH_**


	11. Eleven.

_Incoming Call_

_"John? How did it go?"_

"Hey Sherlock. It went okay. They were pretty quiet tonight. Normally, they're very loud and always laughing. They did a little at the start when Irene was recapping her day with you but then they were whispering a lot. From what I gathered, whatever they're planning, it's gunna happen within a week."

_"A week? Are you sure?"_

"Not sure. I only caught parts of it but I'm pretty sure at one point Jim said 'Don't worry, it'll happen within a week.' I presume they were talking about the plan, anyway." 

_"Alright then. Anything else?"_

"Not really, apart from I know what Irene has planned for you tomorrow!"

_"Oh dear. Is it bad?"_

"I don't want to spoil the surprise but all I can say is I wish I could see it!"

_"John! Come on, tell me!"_

"Nope! I really wanna see your face! Maybe I'll sneak over there and film it!"

_"This isn't fair. Jooohhhnnn!"_

"Hahahah! Fine, fine! How do you fell about ice skating?"

_"Please tell me your joking."_

"Afraid not, Sherlock! Your gunna have so much fun!"

_"Tomorrow is going to be insufferable."_

"Don't you like ice skating?"

_"Not particularly. I can't see why anyone would."_

"But ice skating is so good!You get all bundled up in hats and scarves and it's just so fun!"

_"Maybe you should go with Irene instead."_

"Sorry, I'm ill tomorrow! *Cough, cough* See? Ill."

_"Really?"_

"Really really. You'll have to suffer tomorrow alone, I'm afraid."

_"Fine. Oh and John?"_

"Yes?"

_"I'm glad you're okay."_

"I got your texts you know. I really wanted to reply but I didn't want to risk it. Hope you didn't think I was ignoring you because I wouldn't do that."

_"I know. I thought I had done something but when Lestrade said you hadn't spoken to him either, I knew something wrong. I made Mycroft get you another phone."_

"Thanks Sherlock. I hoped that you'd figure it out. I hated the fact you might think that I stopped talking to you, just because we met up."

_"It crossed my mind but I'd been on my best behaviour so I know I didn't do anything to upset you or annoy you."_

"Hahah! Best behaviour? Since when have you cared about your behaviour?"

_"Since Mycroft said I should because otherwise you might run away from me."_

"Okay Sherlock, two things. One, when did you start listening to what Mycroft said? Two, I am not, I repeat NOT, going to run away from you. No matter how bad things get or how moody you become. Do you understand?"

_"But what if - ?"_

"Do you understand, Sherlock? Or do I need to remind you everyday?" 

_"Not everyday but yes, I understand."_

"Good! I'll remind you every other day then."

_"John!"_

"Fine! Once a week?"

_"Stop it!"_

"Nope! Hahah! You've missed me annoying you, haven't you?"

_"Yes."_

"I knew it! I've missed your 'I-know-everything-about-anything' attitude."

_"Good. Because I do."_

"Of course you do! I don't doubt it. Do you think I'd be okay texting Lestrade off this phone?"

_"You shouldn't and yes, it should be fine."_

"Great. Feel bad for ignoring him too."

_"It's okay. He knows what is going on. Vaguely, anyway. I told him that you were being threatened."_

"Thank God you told him! I've been wondering if he think I'm just a miserable sod."

_"No, he thought you were too busy talking to me."_

"Hahah! Bless him, of course he did. Sherlock, as much as I like talking to you, it's nearly three in the morning."

_"So?"_

"So, I have to be up in four hours for lectures."

_"Oh..."_

"Don't worry, I'll text you in the morning before college, okay?"

_"Okay."_

"Night, Sherlock."

_"Goodnight John."_

 

_Disconnected_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Morning Greg - JW

**John? - GL**

Yup. Mycroft gave me another phone so I can keep in touch with you guys - JW

**So good to hear from you! Sherlock said you were threatened by Irene? - GL**

Yeah I was. Well, I still am but Sherlock's on the case. Hopefully he'll solve whatever's going on soon - JW

**Jesus! Can't believe it. If Sherlock's on it, he'll definitely solve it. Has Irene made you do anything? - GL**

I hope so! No not really, there's another guy involved. Jim. They take me to a warehouse and talk about Sherlock and how Irene is going to make him hers - JW

**There's two of them? What's the point of taking you to a warehouse? - GL**

I dunnoh! They're planning something and I'm pretty sure it involves Sherlock. By threatening me, I think they wanted to isolate him. Make him think he had no-one and then Irene would swoop in and save him - JW

**That's ridiculous though! Sherlock would never fall for her! - GL**

We both know that! Think she's so into Sherlock that she's deluded herself into thinking that he loves her too - JW

**God, she's insane! Mycroft was saying the other day that he's been expecting something like this - GL**

Oh really? That doesn't surprise me to be honest. how are things with you and 'Myc'? - JW

**Yeah, the Holmes' seem to attract trouble. And okay, I think. We've met up a few times for coffee and he's on about tutoring me through part of my course - GL**

Ooh, coffee dates and private study sessions? Sounds serious to me! ;) - JW

**Piss off! - GL**

Oh come on! I know what you want from the private sessions! - JW

**Bet you wish Sherlock would tutor you, don't you? - GL**

Nah, I think Sherlock saving me from two creeps who are threatening me is gunna work just fine! - JW

**Damn! That is so much better than private studying! Hahah! ;) - GL**

You know it! ;) - JW

**Joking aside, I'm glad your okay though. - GL**

Yeah me too. Glad I can talk to you guys again though! Won't be able to text during college or some evenings but at least I can get in touch - JW

**I'll be glad when all this is over! - GL**

Ditto! - JW

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Good morning John - SH_

Morning Sherlock :) - JW

Wish I didn't have college today - JW

_Why? - SH_

Well, someone kept me up til the early hours of the morning, so I'm extremely tired - JW

_That was rude of them - SH_

Tell me about it! Now I'm being forced to drink coffee in order to feel human - JW

_You don't need an excuse to drink coffee - SH_

Yeah that's true! :) You in college today? - JW

_Supposed to be but as you said last night, Irene has plans for me today - SH_

Oh yeah! Really wish I could see you ice skating, could do with cheering up! - JW

_Thanks - SH_

Hahah! Don't worry Sherlock. I'm sure you'll be great at it. You're great at everything else :) - JW

_I am great, aren't I? - SH_

Cocky too! Be sure to trip Irene up for me! Gotta go grab my bus now! Probably text you after college. Byes! - JW

_I will try. Bye John - SH_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Hey Greg. I just saw John get forced into a car by Sherlock's girlfriend. Bit weird. - MH**

**When did this happen Molly? - GL**

**About 10 minutes ago -MH**

**Was it just John and Irene? - GL**

**No there was another guy. He smiled at me and it sent chills through me. Will John be okay? - MH**

**Yeah he should be. Sherlock might be in touch. Thanks for telling me Molly - GL**

**No worries - MH**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Incoming Call_

_"Lestrade, why are you phon-"_

**"No time Sherlock. Molly just saw John being forced into a car by Irene and a guy. Think it was Jim."**

_"When did this happen?"_

**"About 10 - 15 minutes ago."**

_"Can you tell Mycroft? I swear if they touch John..."_

**"They'll be sorry. John will be okay. I'll ring Mycroft now."**

_"Thanks Lestrade."_

**"Don't mention it."**

 

_Disconnected_ 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_Hey there Sherlock. I seem to have acquired your pet. So adorable. Thinks he is so brave. I can soon change that. If you don't hurry, little Johnny-boy here, shall be in more pain than he is now. I don't like waiting so see you soon! xx - JM_ **

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Twelve.

_Incoming Call_

 

**"Mycroft, Sherlock said to ring you. John has been kidnapped by Irene and Jim!"**

**_"Greg, calm down. Who told Sherlock?"_ **

**"I did. Molly text me and said that she saw John being forced into a car by Irene. There was another guy there, who we think is Jim."**

**_"Okay. Did Sherlock say what he was going to do?"_ **

**"No. He just told me to ring you. John is gunna be okay, right Mycroft?"**

**_"Yes he is. I need to speak to Sherlock, but I'll ring you afterwards okay?"_ **

**"Yeah sure. Okay."**

 

_Disconnected_ 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_Sherlock, what's the plan? - MH_ **

_I don't know. He's hurt. He hurt John. - SH_

**_How do you know? - MH_ **

_He text me. Told me to find them. I know it's game - SH_

**_You need to shut these feelings down - MH_ **

_Shut them down?! How can I, when my only friend, the only one I have ever cared about is being hurt?! - SH_

**_Don't let your heart rule your head. Caring right now will not help you save John. Do you understand me, Sherlock? - MH_ **

_I...Yes. I understand. - SH_

**_Where have they taken him? - MH_ **

_A warehouse. Abandoned. About thirty minutes away from John's place - SH_

**_I repeat, where have they taken him? - MH_ **

_Warehouse. Has to be isolated if they've taken someone. Not that big. Thirty minutes away... Old abandoned sweet factory storage warehouse on the outskirts of Finchley. - SH_

**_Very good, Sherlock. Be careful. Jim is obviously wanting you to burst in and demand John back. Shut it down. Don;t show him anything. - MH_ **

_I know Mycroft. On my way there now. - SH_

**_Okay. By all means, once John is out of there safe, then you may let the walls back down. - MH_ **

_I'll let you know how it goes - SH_

**_Good luck, Sherlock. - MH_ **

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**"Come one John. Wakey, wakey. Sherlock will be here soon. Ooh, Jim made a mess of your nose didn't he?**

"Screw you, Irene."

**"I'd rather Sherlock did the screwing, thanks. Compared to the way you look now, he'll definitely make the right choice, don't you agree?"**

**"I'd stay silence too, if I were you."**

**"Should of heard him talk about you. 'John is so stupid.' 'He's so dull.' 'No-one can compare to you, Irene.' And you thought he liked you. Poor thing."**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_Sherlock knows where they've taken John. He's on his way there now. - MH_ **

**He's going on his own? - GL**

**_Yes. - MH_ **

**What?! You're just going to let your little brother go walk into an abandoned building with dangerous people, alone?! - GL**

**_He can handle it, Greg. - MH_ **

**I don't give a crap whether he can handle it or not. Where's he going? - GL**

**_I'm not going to let you go off after Sherlock - MH_ **

**So you won't let me, but it's perfectly fine for you to let your younger brother go? What's wrong with you?! Look, if you don't tell me, I'll just ask Sherlock. You know as well as I do that he'll tell me. I'm going either way. - GL**

**_You're going to rush to my brother's aid? He isn't in danger - MH_ **

**Jesus Christ! I'm not going just for Sherlock! I'm going because one of my closest friends has been kidnapped by two lunatics, who have done god-only-knows to him and Sherlock is going after them alone! - GL**

**So you better tell me where they are or I swear to God, Mycroft Holmes, you will regret it! - GL**

**_Old abandoned sweet factory outside Finchley - MH_ **

**Thank you - GL**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_"Irene stop teasing him."_ **

**"Fine. Sherlock will be here soon anyway."**

**_"He should be. I would hate to have harm John's pretty face some more."_ **

**"Yeah sure, Jim. Whatever you say."**

**_"Shush. I hear a car. Ooh good! He's here! It's showtime. Aren't you excited, Johnny-boy?"_ **

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**"Sherlock, darling!"**

_"Irene."_

**"Aren't you happy to see me?"**

_"Not really."_

**"What?"**

_"I've never liked you. You're manipulative, exhausting and most importantly, you're extremely dull."_

**_"Ooh! That told you you, didn't Irene? Jim Moriarty, Hi!"_ **

**"You said if I helped you, you'd help me!"**

**_"I lied. So sorry. Sherlock's right, you are dull. Now if you wouldn't mind, could you get lost?"_ **

**"You'll regret this, Jim!"**

**_"No I won't. Ah now she's gone, we can have some real fun, can't we?"_ **

_"Where's John?"_

**_"Always about John isn't it? How can you get so attached to someone so ordinary?"_ **

_"John isn't ordinary. Why do this? Why do any of this? If you wanted to speak to me you could of just asked."_

**_"But where's the fun in that? I wanted to know if you'd be able to solve my little puzzle. And you did. Because we're the same, you and I, Sherlock."_ **

_"Then why do you look so disappointed? Am I not what you expected? As you said, we are the same."_

**_"You are exactly what I expected. That's the problem. I kidnap John and you come running. Boring! Imagine the fun we could have had, if you hadn't of turned up to save him. All the games, all the puzzles but no!"_ **

_"You put John in danger. Of course I was going to come running. There's no way I'd let you play a game with his life. But you wouldn't understand that, would you? You never cared for anyone and most likely, no-one has ever cared about you. And no-one ever will. You repel me."_

**_"I repel you? Liar. I excite you! I've given you something different, something new. And you loved it! Got your little brain working, didn't I? Deny it all you want Sherlock, but we have something."_ **

_"All of that is true -"_

**_"If you mention John again, I swear you won't see him again! Can't you just forget him already? He's so ordinary and boring! Just like everyone else."_ **

_"John is not, and never will be, boring. You have no idea of the light he has brought to my life. You have no idea what it's like to have someone accept you as you are and have no desire to change you. People have always shunned me, hated me and attacked me, just like they have done to you. Instead of letting the darkness inside me consume me, I allowed myself to accept friendship and love, unlike you. That is where we differ."_

**_"I see. You're on the side of the angels. Urgh, how normal of you. I would of thought that you would of embraced that game I gave you, instead you'd be happier living a cosy, domestic life with your lover here...disgusting!"_ **

_"You'd prefer if I dropped everything to run around with you committing crimes?"_

**_"Now you're starting to get it! Just think of all the things we could do! With our minds together, we'd be unstoppable!"_ **

_"No. There is no way I'd ever join in with your sadistic plan and criminal activities. John or no John. I will stop you."_

**_"No you won't. I will beat you, and I will take everything from you. When you least expect it, I shall appear and you'll be sorry you refused my offer."_ **

_"Let me guess, you're going to kill me?"_

**_"Please! Don't be so obvious! I mean, of course, I'm going to kill you but I'm going to burn you. Burn the heart out of you. You'll pray for your death by the time I'm finished with you."_ **

_"And I will fight you. I will never let you hurt those I care about! You can't face me on my own, you have to drag others into it! You know you wouldn't win against me without resorting to cheap tricks for leverage!"_

**_"Cheap tricks? I'll show you how cheap my tricks really are in due course. Well, this has been fun! But I must be off now. Daddy's had enough now!"_ **

_"You're leaving?"_

**_"Of course! At first it was fun. Now I'm bored. This was just a friendly 'hello'. Toodles!"_ **

_"Catch you later."_

**_"No you won't!"_ **

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_"John? John!"_

**"Over here, Sherlock!"**

_"Lestrade? What are you doing here?"_

**"Here to help you get John, of course. Wasn't going to let you do this alone. Had to damn near beat the location outta Mycroft though."**

_"Is John okay?"_

**"Yeah he's fine. Well, he's got a broken nose, a bust lip and he's been knocked out but under the circumstances, I'd say that's good."**

_"Good?!"_

**"You saw Moriarty. He could have done so much worse, lets be thankful he didn't."**

_"Yeah that's true. How long have you been here?"_

**"Long enough. I heard him say he wanted you to join him. Glad you're on our side."**

_"I'm on John's side."_

**"Same thing. Come on, lets get out of here."**

_"Did Mycroft come with you?"_

**"No. He didn't want me to come either but I wasn't going to let you come on your own. It almost seemed like Mycroft wanted this to be some sort of test for you."**

_"That wouldn't surprise me with my brother. But thanks, for coming I mean."_

****"Don't mention it, Sherlock. That's what friends are for!"** **

_"Yeah, I guess so. You might actually make an okay detective one day."_

****"Was that a compliment? You know what, nevermind. I'll take it as one. Do want to ring the taxi, or shall I?"** **


	13. Thirteen.

**We got John out okay. At the hospital now. - GL**

_**That's good. Are you going to be in a mood with me for a while? - MH**_

**Hell yes! You did this as some sort of test, didn't you? To see how clever Sherlock is. It's ridiculous! You can't play people like that Mycroft! It's not decent! Actually, you know what? Don't bother contacting me again! Oh, and Sherlock's okay as well, since you asked. - GL**

_**Greg please. I understand that you are angry but you misunderstood my intentions. I didn't send Sherlock in as a test. I wanted to make sure that John and him came out of there okay, which making Sherlock shut down. A brain like Sherlock's can't think logically and rationally whilst emotions are running high. It would be chaotic and would undoubtedly result in everyone getting hurt. Hence why I tried to stop you going. Sherlock's only other friend in danger, as well? I couldn't risk you getting hurt either but you didn't listen. Lastly, of course I care about my brother's well being. If you and John made it out of the warehouse, then so did Sherlock. - MH**_

**Why not just say that from the beginning?! Oh you Holmes'! You're brilliant but God, you are frustrating! - GL**

_**I'm telling you now. In regards to "us Holmes'", you wouldn't have it any other way, would you? - MH**_

**Yeah, you're telling me after the fact! Oh nevermind. I suppose you're right. This doesn't mean I've forgiven you. - GL**

_**Obviously, I am always right. I figured you wouldn't. Now, what room is John in? - MH**_

**Yeah, yeah. Why? - GL**

_**I'm on my way to St. Bart's now. Which room? - MH** _

**Good. It's room 221. - GL**

_**Thank you Greg. - MH** _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **"Sherlock, please stop pacing. You're making me nervous."**

_"Oh shut up Lestrade."_

**"Hey! Don't take it out on me! I know you're worried about John but you heard the doctor, he'll be okay."**

_"How long does it take to attach some wires to someone?"_

**"Why do I bother? Oh yeah, Mycroft's on his way."**

_"Why? This isn't his 'thing'."_

**"Because you're his brother who just went after a psychopath, who just so happened to kidnap said brother's best friend."**

_"Don't be ridiculous. Mycroft doesn't care about anyone."_

**"Hey!"**

_"Oh yes, I forgot about your feelings towards my dear brother."_

**"Sherlock, please. Don't say anything."**

_"If I know, then he certainly does. So what difference does it make?"_

**"It makes all the bloody difference! Yeah maybe you're right, and maybe he knows already, but that doesn't mean you can just come out and say it! How would you feel if I told John how you really feel about him? If I told him about the little smile you get everytime his names pops up on screen? How you would do anything for him? Or what about when -"**

_"Stop! Fine. I get it, I won't say anything."_

**"Good. Look Sherlock, John will be okay."**

_"I know. I'm just worried, I'm not sure how to deal with these feelings. It's all so new."_

**"I know what you mean, before this year I was 'Greg Lestrade, Ladies Man' and I'm pining after your brother."**

_"How did that happen? And out of everyone, you went for my brother?"_

**"I have no idea!"**

**_"And what are you two smiling about?"_**

_"Nothing, brother mine."_

**_"Of course. Come on, I passed the doctor whilst walking here. He says you can see John now."_**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Morning Sherlock! It's finally the last day of college! - JW 

_Good morning John. I can't wait to be out of this place. Results will be out in a few weeks then it will be officially over. - SH_

I bet that you've done fine! You'll have pissed all of your exams and got A*'s on all of them, while the rest of us will be having breakdowns trying to open them! - JW

 _You'll do fine John. - SH_

And if I don't? We won't be at the same university then. - JW

_Already thought of that. - SH_

And? What's your solution? - JW

 _I'll go to whatever university you go to. Besides, I'm pretty sure Lestrade will destroy Mycroft if we don't all end up at the same place. - SH_

Yeah that's true! Are those two together yet? - JW

 _Not yet. They're close though. Lestrade can't quite get over Mycroft letting me go and get you alone. He'll forgive him eventually but he's making him work for it. - SH_

And so he should! Can't get over it myself. - JW

 _But everything worked out okay in the end. - SH_

Went okay? Are you serious? - JW

_It's like Lestrade said considering the circumstances, yes it went okay. - SH_

Fair point. But what if it didn't? - JW

 _John, don't dwell on 'what if's'. It only makes you get stuck in the past and you miss the present. - SH_

Wow. That was insightful...and beautiful. - JW

 _Just like you :) Got to go and do my last exam now. I'll text you afterwards. - SH_

A compliment and smiley face?! Is it my birthday? Ooh, have fun! Good luck! - JW

_You're such an idiot. - SH_

Yup. But I'm your idiot and you can't get rid of me! - JW

 _Yes you are mine. Why would I want rid of you? - SH_

Nevermind. Go do your exam! Love you :) - JW

 _Love you too. Idiot :) - SH_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hey Greg! How's you? - JW

**Hey! Am good! What about you? - GL**

Am great thanks! - JW

 **Ooh spent another night with Sherlock? ;) - GL**

As a matter of fact, yes. But nothing like that happened! - JW

 **How has nothing happened yet?! You've practically spent every night together for two weeks! - GL**

I know that! He's not ready, which I get. He's never had a relationship before. I'm not gunna rush it! Besides there's always the summer holidays! ;) - JW

**John Watson! Planning to seduce an innocent Holmes, are we? - GL**

Like you aren't planning the same thing! - JW

**True. I always wondered what Sherlock would be like! - GL**

Ew! Stop it! - JW

 **Hahah! You love it! - GL**

No I really don't! Have you forgiven Mycroft yet? - JW

**I have, but he doesn't know that! - GL**

Oh that's mean, I like it! - JW

**Hahah! I'm planning on telling, or more like showing him, over summer - GL**

Feel like playing a little prank on Mycroft later? It is our last day after all! - JW

 **Sounds good! What we gunna do? - GL**

We'll have to get Sherlock in on it too but I was thinking what if you and me switched places? - JW 

**I have to hit on Sherlock?! - GL**

Least he'll be in on it! Imagine Mycroft's face when you and Sherlock start flirting and I flirt with him! - JW

 **Ooh this could be good! - GL**

Exactly! Obviously we'll tell him afterwards. Want to meet for lunch and we'll get Sherlock in on it too? - JW

 **Yep, sounds great! Speedy's? - GL**

Yeah. Speedy's at 11.30 then? - JW

 **See you there! - GL**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _That was tedious. - SH_

You're finished already?! It's been thirty five minutes! - JW

 _The exam was easy. A child could do it! I bugged one of the invigilators until they took my exam, so I left. - SH_

You bloody smart arse! I always run out of time on my exams! Anyway, you up for playing a prank on Mycroft? - JW

 _Always! - SH_

Me, you and Lestrade at Speedy's at half 11. - JW

 _Sure, but what about the prank? - SH_

We're planning it there for tonight - JW

 _Sounds good. See you at Speedy's? - SH_

Yup! See you there. Love you - JW

_Love you too. - SH_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

A.N: Hey guys! I finally finished it! I hope you enjoyed reading it :) I've got plans for a second book if any of you are interested in that! I dunnoh, let me know :) It would slow updates like all my others, but I will try! Anyways, hope you liked this and I will see you later! 

 

\- Kieyyah


End file.
